


Mother said

by Arin_K



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: 900’s name is Aidan, Alternate Universe - Human, Drugged Sex, Graphic, Hurt No Comfort, Implied captivity, Incest, M/M, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Behavior, Porn with minimal Plot, Possessive Behavior, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Twincest, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arin_K/pseuds/Arin_K
Summary: Connor always loved his brother, but he never expected Aidan’s love for him to go this far.





	Mother said

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tveckling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tveckling/gifts).



> Some brotherly love written for my dear friend Tveckling’s birthday <3
> 
> Please read the tags.

“Unbelievable,” Connor sighs, looking out through a giant glass wall. “How could you achieve all this, Aidan? It’s as if we were stupid teenagers yesterday, and you have a goddamned  _ penthouse _ ?”

“And you’re a lousy cop,” Aidan teases. “Getting jealous, brother mine?”

Connor chuckles in his cup of tea:

“Honestly? I’m happy for you. Even if it’s not an actual penthouse yet, it’s a good spacious flat. And mother must enjoy that house she dreamed of… alone with her roses at last.”

“Speaking of alone. Aren’t you tired of that stupid little apartment you rent? You can come stay with me, there’s plenty of space for both of us.”

Connor takes a moment to look at the beautiful view. Top floors had undeniable benefits. The city laid out in front of him looked breathtaking.

Aidan ignores it, looking at his brother only, fondling the young man with his eyes.

“What if I insist?”

Connor looks back at him, still lost in some thought.

“What? No, Aidan. I love you and all, but I have to build my own life now. Although, I will appreciate some tips on how to make a little fortune, you know.”

“Mother said I can have you if I did good.”

Aidan sounds too serious, and Connor’s smile is slowly fading as he processes the words.

“And I did very good.”

The man needs only one step to get to Connor, cornering him in that chair, bending down to catch his lips. Connor doesn’t move, doesn’t even breathe, struck by shock, as his brother kisses him passionately, hand crawling into his hair. The grip gets stronger as Aidan licks at his lips, wanting to deepen the kiss, biting at the lower lip when Connor doesn’t open his mouth.

That’s enough to make him jump up and away with a loud yell, dropping the chair to the floor.

“Aidan, what the fuck?!” Connor is hurrying to back away, hand at his swollen lip, trembling slightly, eyes wide in shock. “Are you drunk?! I’m leaving, right now.”

Aidan finishes his coffee, trying to calm down, pulse skyrocketing as he finally takes action after all these years of watching and waiting and working  _ very hard. _

Connor’s got his coat on already, messily, hurrying to get away, and is kicking and jerking the door now, feverishly, almost hysterically, as Aidan approaches slowly. It reminds him a hunt, yet the prey has nowhere to run now. The door is code locked.

Aidan looks at his watch. The effect should start kicking in already.

Connor looks genuinely scared now. He must already be feeling it.

“What have you done to me?” he breathes out as his legs give out, making him helplessly slide down the door he almost clawed at in despair a moment ago. “Aidan, what’s going on…”

“Oh, just a little something to help you relax. You wouldn’t even have noticed if you didn’t make all the fuss.”

Not being able to move is scary, the world around him is slow and muffled, Connor can only hear his heartbeat drumming in his ears as he sees Aidan’s feet approach slowly. He wants to believe all this is some sick trick, Aidan will laugh and say “got you” any moment now, and Connor will be able to get up and thoroughly kick his ass.

He is so weak and sleepy he can’t even lift his head up.

His brother kneels in front of him, cups his face, thumb stroking his lips gently. Connor barely holds his eyes open. Aidan looks concerned.

“Sleep deprived, are we? It shouldn’t have hit you this hard.”

Yes, his recent work had made Connor skip some sleep. Maybe that’s why he doesn’t feel so well now? 

Aidan lifts his limp body up gently, hand under his knees, Connor’s head resting on his shoulder.

“Mother said I can have you,” he repeats. “I’ll make sure you get enough sleep from now on. Silly brother, you’ve never been able to take care of yourself properly.”

Connor doesn’t hear him, tries to focus, the world around him swaying with a sickening tint of slow motion. Something’s wrong, terribly wrong, but he can’t think straight, his mind as sluggish as his body is. 

The bright room changes to a darker room without him noticing, and Connor is sure he fell asleep in Aidan’s arms at some point.

“This is where we should have started.”

There is something soft under his back, and Connor finds himself laid out on Aidan’s bed, breathing fast and shallow, not able to remember how he even got there, as the man strips him down slowly, hovering over him, suffocatingly close, caressing the naked skin, leaving ghostly kisses on his chest, hot breath burning the suddenly too sensitive body.

It’s hard to think, his mind is hazy, processing too slowly, he doesn’t know what to do, too lost in weird sensations, not sure he’s awake at all until the sound of his jeans being unzipped makes him jerk.

“Come on, brother, help me a little, raise your hips. I’ll make you feel good, I promise.”

Realisation hits him hard. His brother is kissing him, half-naked, in his bed. Connor tries to move his arm - to grab at the garment, push the hands away - but it only rises a little, then falls back on the soft sheets. His head is heavy, his whole body is rag-doll limp, sluggish and too-hot, his skin burning where Aidan’s hands touched him, warm tightness starting to boil in his groin.

He can’t name the thing Aidan’s up to even in his head. He only knows he doesn’t want it - he shouldn’t be laying there all hot and bothered as his brother tugs his pants down slowly.

“Aidan,  _ no _ .”

His brother is done with getting him out of his jeans and underwear, and is now just sitting next to him, staring.

“God, Connor. You’re so  _ beautiful _ .”

Connor wants to tell him he is a fucking narcissist, because their bodies look exactly the same, he wants to scream that he’s fucking crazy, dragging his own brother to bed.

But Connor’s too shocked to talk, heart racing wildly, a helpless panicked “no” echoing inside his head.

Then Aidan strokes his half-erect cock and Connor is too slow to silence the needy moan his body answers with.

“No? Don’t lie to me, brother. You want this as much as I do.”

Connor drags his hand, wanting it to stop, to cover vulnerable flesh, too slowly, it’s hard to focus as Aidan’s hand fondles him skilfully, circling the head lightly, dragging fingers along the slit,  _ mimicking the way he masturbates, it’s crazy, it can’t be _ . 

Aidan catches his hand half-way, drags it up to his cock, pre-cum already forming at the tip, and Connor shudders at the touch of his own cold fingers. His brother tangles their fingers, wrapping around his length gently, and Connor mewls softly at the strange sensation. 

“See?” Aidan whispers. “I know how to make you feel good.”

His face is burning with humiliation as Aidan works on him slowly, making him sob and buckle hips up towards him until he is fully hard. He has never felt this good, the pleasure is sharp and deafening, and Connor understands it can’t be natural. He knows how his body feels, how it reacts, and he’s never felt pleasure so sharp. 

When Aidan abruptly stops, Connor thrusts into his hand desperately, trembling, almost on the edge - too late, the fingers are loosened, not giving the tight friction anymore. 

Connor tries to move his own hand, he was so close it hurts now, but Aidan pushes his weak limb away.

Nausea caughts up in a suffocating wave as the arousal dims a little and he’s able to think again. 

His brother drugged him not only with sedatives.

His brother jerked him off. And he enjoyed it, and moaned, and  _ wanted more _ .

Aidan laughs softly.

“So greedy. Have you ever heard of “give and take”? Now, spread your legs for me.”

The drugs make him so stupid it’s maddening. Overflown with all the physical sensations, he almost forgot where it was going. Aidan is planning  _ to fuck him _ . Connor shakes his head, weakly trying to cover his groin with trembling arms, to press his knees together, to make his brother understand  _ he doesn’t want this _ .

“You really think that will stop me at this point?” Aidan asks with a tinge of irritation.

There’s some shuffling, and Aidan is forcing his legs open until the joints start to hurt, light blue eyes never leaving Connor’s face.

It feels as if he’s drowning, dark waters closing around him, not letting him move, not letting him breathe.

His brother drips lube on his crotch, cold wetness alone making Connor shudder uncontrollably.

It’s a bad dream, Connor tells himself. Something’s almost ready to break inside his head, and he has to invent something - anything to save his sanity as his brother teases his too sensitive rim with a fingertip, other hand stroking his inner thigh soothingly.

“Breathe, babe.”

Aidan shoves his finger all the way in, as if checking how much he can take, and Connor sobs at the intrusion. 

He can live through this, he did it before. 

His brother is going to fuck him. He doesn’t want it. He can’t live through _ this. _

Aidan curls his finger inside him, trying to find the sensitive spot, and laughs softly as Connor’s body jerks, mouth falling open.

“There we go.”

“Please…” Connor mouths, his voice breaking as Aidan continues working on him. His body is burning hot again, making it impossible to focus on anything except his throbbing cock.

Aidan thrusts in second finger, smile wide as Connor throws his head back weakly, crying out and wincing in pain.

“Since you’re asking so pretty.”

It hurts even after Aidan adds more lube, fingers prodding inside him, twisting and tugging at tight sensitive skin.

“Talk to me, babe. How does it feel?”

“I’m scared,” Connor whispers, voicing the only thought he has before he can even think.

“Don’t be,” Aidan smiles at him, brushing his messy hair back gently. “I know you’ve already played with your body. Why the big eyes? How could I have cared about you without regular video footage? The sounds you make…”

Aidan licks his lips.

Connor feels those words slipping through his mind, not making any sense. Does he even know that person? His eyes are burning with the urge to cry, he wants his brother back, his routine back, just wants _all_ _this_ to stop breaking his life. There is no way out now and nothing is going to be as it used to be anymore.

Fingers are working on his tight hole, sliding in with soft wet squelch, scissoring and stretching the muscles slowly, brushing against his prostate, ripping out a throaty moan, making his swollen cock twitch. The arousal is back, trying to supersede panic and fear as Connor’s hips shift helplessly.

“Come on, Con. Tell me what you want. We’ve both waited for so long.”

He wants to scream for help until there’s no voice left.

He wants to get out, run away and never see Aidan again.

_ He wants it to stop. He wants to wake up. _

Aidan pushes at his thighs, putting his legs back in place.

“No, babe, keep ‘em open for me. Now relax, I’m adding third.”

Connor’s clenching the bedsheets feverishly as Aidan adds one more finger, and it’s too much already, too full, stretched to the point where it’s too painful despite all the drugs. Aidan’s voice is soothing as he whines in pain.

“Look how good you’re taking my fingers. Like the obedient little boy you should have always been.”

He bends down to catch his lips, burying the fingers in his ass to the last knuckle, and Connor mindlessly tries to squirm away, crying into his mouth.

“Stay still, Con. I’m much bigger than any of your toys, and we don’t want you to tear, do we?”

The small safe space of ignorance Connor built around himself breaks in a moment, throwing him back into reality where his brother is going to rape his helpless drugged body.

Aidan is kissing him again, crushing their lips together, not even surprised with the lack of resistance, tongue exploring his mouth thoroughly. 

Connor bites him with all the strength left in his body. His brother yelps in pain, backing off, and slaps him, almost reflexively.

“Bitch!”

He sounds surprised and offended and angry and Connor would have laughed at the absurdity of the mix if he wasn’t so scared.

Aidan touches his mouth, he bit him hard enough to draw some blood. Not that it is going to help -just a pathetic attempt to delay the inevitable.

“You’re going to regret it, Connor.”

Connor tries to crawl away, panting, body too sluggish to move properly, elbows buckling immediately under his own weight.

“And that’s a police officer,” Aidan chuckles, his composure back, eyes cold and unforgiving. “Every choice you made today was wrong. Pathetic. You’re exactly where you should be now, that’s where you belong. So trusting, so beautiful. I bet someone would have taken you anyway if I didn’t claim you first.”

“Don’t,” Connor whispers hoarsely. “Stop this. I’m your brother, this is insane, just… stop! Don’t touch me!”

Aidan crawls back to him, the bed shifting under his weight, and Connor feels like crying again. He wants to raise his hands up, protect himself instinctively. He can’t.

“I was going to love you, but you disappointed me. Seems I’ll have to discipline you first.”

It’s something surreal, something fabricated in a darkest nightmare and then projected into reality. 

“Are you out of your mind?!” Connor sobs, straining to hold tears back, voice betraying him, cheek burning. “You drugged me and now you’re trying to fucking  _ rape _ me!”

Aidan slaps him again, hard, and Connor can feel hysterical laughter bubbling inside.

“Wake up, you sick fuck! You can’t own me!” he giggles, choking on tears. “I’m not some toy, I’m alive! They will find me! And you’re going to jail!”

Aidan uses his fist this time, Connor’s head thrown to the side with the force of the blow, nose bleeding. He pants, head spinning, coming to his senses slowly.

“Amanda… Mother promised to cover for me, as long as she’s getting the money for her research,” Aidan explains calmly. “She said she’s satisfied with me. I’m successful, I’m superior, and you’re a disgrace. But we’ll make something decent out of you now, now that you’re mine.”

Connor stares at him in silent horror, opening and closing his mouth like a fish flapping desperately out of water.

“And yes, I’m going to fuck you. I thought we could work something out, but you keep denying me. But you’re mine now, and I’ll use your body as I please.”

Aidan unbuckles his belt slowly, cock rock hard, bulging through his dark jeans, he’s savouring every moment of it, must have waited for so long, and Connor can’t believe he had been so stupid and ignorant.

“I’ll train you, Con. You’ll be dripping my cum down your legs all day to remind you you’re my property now.”

Connor tries to drag his legs back together, but Aidan won’t let him, gripping at his knees, holding him open.

“You didn’t let me prepare you properly, so it’s going to hurt. It’s called “consequences”.”

Connor trembles silently, trying to turn his head away, eyes shut tight in denial, not wanting to watch, to accept his brother forcing his hard cock into him. It hurts, it burns, tears are leaking from under his eyelids, his hips buckle weakly, in a futile and helpless struggle, trying to get away from the thick hot flesh pressing on his sore rim.

“Look at me, Con,” Aidan caresses his face as if they are lovers, as if Connor wants it as much as Aidan does.

He can only shake his head. It’s wrong, wrong, wrong, it’s going to hurt, he doesn’t want it, he won’t survive it, his mind will  _ break _ .

Aidan’s hand slides down to his throat, gentleness turning into an unforgiving rough grasp.

“I said, open your eyes. I want you to look at me as I’m giving you the best fuck of your miserable life.”

Connor looks up at him, unblinking, tears running down his face as Aidan rolls his dick against the sensitive skin between his legs, pressing the tip of his cock against Connor’s stretched entrance again.

“Tomorrow I’ll fuck you against that window you liked so much and make you lick it clean of your come.”

He needs Aidan to stop, now, he can’t let it happened, he won’t be able to live with it, he’s on the verge of insanity, his only blood relative  _ is trying to rape him _ .

“Aidan, don’t do this to me, please, you’re my brother!”

Aidan presses on his throat slowly, until Connor chokes on his own words, coughing and straining to breathe.

“I tried to be good to you. I was so patient, waiting for all these years. But you just need to push me, don’t you?”

He pushes all the way in, in one sharp thrust, and the pain makes Connor arch, screaming out all the air left in his lungs, eyes rolling back. Opened up, torn apart, held down by the throat, legs kicking at the sheets helplessly, he tries to say something, beg Aidan to stop - he can’t breathe, he can’t think, it hurts too much.

“God, you’re so tight… Clenching me so good. If you behave, we’ll go with four fingers next time.”

The grip on his neck loosens, and Connor gasps in panic, bruised throat burning with each sharp gulp of air. The “next time” rips at his heart, he didn’t even notice he was still crying until there’s Aidan’s eyes, so close, pupils blown in pleasure, hot tongue licking away his tears.

Connor cries and sobs, shivering, twisting, trying to get away, make the pain stop. Strong fingers wrap around his hips, holding him in place, and Aidan moans openly,  _ enjoying his body _ .

“Oh, boy… so beautiful, brother, writhing there on my dick.”

Connor gives out a low whine when Aidan caresses his stomach gently, before pressing on it, feeling his own cock moving deep in his body through thin layers of skin and muscle. 

“It’s your fault it hurts. Couldn’t stop making it all into a fucking drama.”

Connor tries to say something, but the only sound coming out of his mouth is a series of broken short moans. Aidan digs fingers into his hips, pounding into him harder, hitting that sensitive spot every now and then, gaining broken cries with every move he makes.

Connor’s cock leaks precum, painfully hard, begging to be touched, making him want to scream  _ how much he hates it all _ .

“Come on, Con. Tell me what you want. Shall I help you come?”

“I want my brother back,” Connor spits with all the hate he can muster, still sounding weak and broken, nose still bleeding, face damp with tears, and can’t hold back a sob. He has never felt so betrayed.

Aidan grips his thighs hard enough to leave bruises behind and slams inside, hitting the very spot with each thrust, making Connor weep audibly, choking on screams, thrashing and trying to hide his face.

“Look at you, coming undone, impaled on my dick.”

Throbbing heat in his stomach coils up tighter with every touch, and when Aidan drags his nail across the slit of his cock, Connor comes, screaming, his whole body convulsing, going limp in his brother’s hands, his eyes dilated, face emotionless, on the verge of fainting. 

Aidan kisses the corner of his mouth, as his overstimulated body shudders in the afterglow of that unwanted orgasm, trails lips across his cheek gently, lovingly, whispering in his ear:

“You loved this, you fucking slut. Don’t lose it, not yet, I’m not done with you.”

Connor feels his stomach drop, and his heart starts racing wildly as Aidan is pressing into him again.

Aidan chuckles as his cock slips past the ring of muscle with no resistance, proud of his work, making Connor convulse in pain, filled up again, his insides rubbed raw and unbearably sensitive. 

“I can’t, I can’t, please…”

“Oh, yes, you can, shut up and take it,  _ brother _ .”

Aidan grabs his legs, bending him double, not letting him adjust, his insides burn, the sight of blood on Aidan’s cock and lack of air makes him dizzy and light-headed. 

“It hurts… please, I can’t breathe…”

The pain is unbearable and his lungs start to ache, Connor manages to push at Aidan’s chest slightly, panicking, body still too weak, but that simple gesture somehow makes his brother furious.

A hand clamps over his mouth, crushing his lips against his teeth, fingers digging into his face, pushing his head into the bed.

Aidan is slamming into him with bruising force, hissing each word into his terrified face:

“Don’t. You. Dare. Push. Me. Away.”

Connor feels his vision blacken as he suffocates, eyes rolling back in agony. 

He’s on his stomach when he comes back to his senses, and he wishes he never woke up. Aidan is still using his body, fucking him into the mattress, breathing hard, fingers clawing at his hair.

Connor can’t move at all now, tired, worn out, but his brother seems to be satisfied with him just lying there, moaning weakly, lost in his suffering, drooling from the side of his half-open mouth as he is dragged back and forth, his whole body a limp mass of pain.

“Good boy. Stay down for me, just like that,” Aidan praises, coming with a low growl, ramming inside him balls-deep, his coming seems endless, and Connor only cries harder, spasming around his brother’s cock, hot seed filling his insides.

Aidan stills, catching his breath, and for a brief moment there’s relief on Connor’s pale anguished face, because it’s over, finally over, his brother got what he wanted and maybe would just  _ leave him be _ .

Aidan chuckles, the hungry look never leaving his face as he reaches down, sliding hand under him to grasp Connor’s softened sore cock in tight fist, pumping it roughly, thrusting into his too sensitive body, watching relief change back to pain and panic and fear, making Connor squirm and wail.

“Come for me, Connor.”

“Please, stop… hurts...”

He is not sure he managed to say it audibly, broken lips not moving properly.

Aidan flips him onto his back lazily, shoving fingers into him again, three at a time, come dripping out as his abused hole is stretched open. Aidan is moving the digits inside him, curling to push at his prostate - he always gets what he wants.

Connor is so overused he’s almost numb, he can’t stop crying, and there’s a tongue on his dickhead, strong hands holding his hips in place, not letting him squirm away. Aidan licks at him, scrapping the tip with his teeth slightly, fingers still clawing at his insides and Connor comes, screaming voicelessly, almost sure there is much more blood now.

“Second time, and yet you come so much,” Aidan marvels, slowly smearing warm drops all over his stomach with bloodied hand. “Been keeping it in for me, huh?”

Connor feels dirty, disgusted by all the sensations in his abused, thoroughly fucked body. Aidan’s come is leaking out at every slightest move, and blood is there because the bastard  _ tore him _ . Connor wants to scream and thrash, pain, bitterness and resentment boiling inside him, but he’s so weak and tired he can’t even close his legs.

Aidan leans in, brushing their lips together, kisses him, tenderly and sloppy, and it’s sick and unbearable, but there’s no power left in him to fight back anymore.

“I want to go home,” Connor whispers, almost inaudibly, tears running down his temples, hair there already wet.

“You’re not going anywhere, silly. You’re mine now.”

There’s thin metal clinking, and Connor can’t stop the trembling as Aidan’s fingers caress his leg before cold metal is wrapped around the ankle. 

Dread clenches his insides, Connor doesn’t want to look down there, doesn’t want to know, he feels like dying at the very thought. His head weighs a ton, almost impossible to raise.

There’s a wide metal cuff wrapped around his ankle, and it fits so naturally it makes him nauseous.

A shackle, a fucking shackle with a shiny metal chain was there, it was there all that time, Aidan had it all  _ planned _ , and Connor drops back on bed as his whole world is crumbling down on him in a crushing pile of lies. He covers his face with his hands, not able to look, trying to muffle sobs ripping at his throat, too afraid to think how the man he called a brother would react now.

“Aidan…  _ why _ ?”

The answer sounds as if Connor still doesn’t understand some obvious simple fact.

“I told you, Connor. You’re mine and I’ll start with fucking some manners into your useless ass. Now shut your mouth before I put it to better use.”

Connor needs all the power left to curl up on himself, crying silently, in futile attempt to hide his suddenly so vulnerable body. Aidan kisses his temple gently.

“You’ll get used to it. You’ll get used.”

Connor only sobs harder.

  
  
  



End file.
